US 2012/155095 A1 discloses a cooling body and a method of producing a cooling body for an LED light-emitting body. The cooling body is produced by roll-profiling a thin aluminium sheet to form a heat dissipating structure, the heat dissipating structure having at least one surface which reflects light generated by the LEDs.
US 2010/0008085 A1 discloses a method of forming an LED-based lamp for replacement of a conventional fluorescent lamp in a fluorescent lamp light, wherein an elongate sheet of material with good thermal conductivity is shaped to create a heat sink. The shaping of the cooling body makes it possible to design the cooling body so that fastening structures for a cover and end caps, surfaces for mounting LEDs at different angles, and a large surface-to-width ratio for dissipation of heat may be defined.
The circuit board may be secured to the cooling body, which is constructed as a curved metal section, using various known forms of fastening, for example, gluing, screw-connection, welding, riveting, etc.
If conventional semiconductor lamps of the relevant kind are inserted horizontally into a mount, they distort downwardly by typically a few millimetres due to their intrinsic weight. Thus, lamps with a length of approximately 1.5 metres with a tubular polycarbonate envelope can bend downwardly, for example, approximately 3 to 4 millimetres. This also applies to conventional cooling bodies, as used in the past, of such semiconductor lamps in the form of extruded aluminium sections, which sag approximately 6 to 8 millimetres. When the semiconductor lamps are switched on, the temperature thereof at the upper side increases faster than at the lower side, so that the upper side expands at a greater rate than the lower side. As a result, bending of the lamp upwardly takes place and is frequently more pronounced than the sagging due to intrinsic weight. In that case, it may be disadvantageous that the bending of the semiconductor lamp can lead to a mismatch between the cooling body and the circuit board mounted thereon, as a result of which the attachment of the circuit board to the cooling body can be damaged. Damage of the attachment of the circuit board to the cooling body can also occur due to a thermal mismatch between the cooling body and the circuit board.